On the Run
by PrussiaNinja
Summary: Hungary kills Austria who was cheating on her. Prussia tries to get her out of the country before the police find her. PruHun and GerIta.
1. Chapter 1

I got so caught up with Stupid Bird that I forgot to post this! This is the fic that inspired Stupid Bird. Hungary isn't as crazy in this one but she's not exactly sane either.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction website so I'm pretty sure you realize I DON'T own Hetalia. And I hate Roderick, not the country of Austria.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert!" Elizaveta cried, running towards her childhood friend.<p>

Gilbert looked up to see the love of his life running towards him with tears streaming down her face. Gilbert was worried. She wasn't the kind of person who would cry when something went wrong. She was stronger than that.

"Eliza-" He managed to say before she threw herself on him.

It was so sudden that he almost fell over. He leaned against a nearby tree for support and began stoking her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with a worried look in his eyes.

"I…I killed Roderick…" she whispered before burying her face in his shoulder.

Roderick was…dead? Gilbert didn't care; he never really liked that piano playing son of a bitch anyway. Actually he was almost glad that bastard was dead. He was worried about Elizaveta. She had been with Roderick for three years. Gilbert knew that that asshole wasn't treating her right, but what could he possibly have done to provoke her?

"Shhh. It's going to be ok Liz," he reassured her, "Just tell me what happened."

She reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and wiped away the tears that kept pouring out of her eyes. She was scared. Gilbert had always been there for her. But would he understand? Would he be afraid of her now that he knew what she was capable of?

"He was…cheating on me…" she mumbled, "I walked in on him and….a guy…God! I was with him for three years! How did I not realize he was gay!"

"He's an asshole." Gilbert sneered, "I would never…"

She looked up at him. What was he saying? Did he...was it possible that Gilbert had feelings for her? That would explain why he was always so rude towards her boyfriends.

"You would never what?" she asked him.

"I would never cheat on my girlfriend. If I had one," he told her, "Anyway, what happened next?"

"I…beat the shit out of him and that slut he was making out with…and I hide the bodies in the piano…" she explained.

Gilbert sighed. This was bad. The police were going to be after her now. What was he supposed to do? She was a criminal, but she was also the girl who had stolen his heart all those years ago.

He looked down into her light green eyes and brushed her soft blond hair away from them. He knew what she wanted him to do. He wanted to help her more than anything, but wouldn't this make him an accomplice?

Ah hell, she was the most amazing person he'd ever met and she was worth it! He didn't care if he got caught and had to spend the rest of his life in prison. He just wanted to see her smile again the way she did before that loser broke her.

She used to be strong and independent. He changed her completely. He made her wear dresses and be more girly. She became shy and dependent on him. It didn't suit her at all. Gilbert wanted the vicious girl who would beat the shit out of him back.

"I'll help you get out of the country," he assured her, "We'll have to be careful, the police will be looking for you."

* * *

><p>Once again: I'm not a huge Austria fan. But you knew that right XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizaveta wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're the best!" she whispered into his ear.

"O-of course I am! I'm awesome!" he said pulling away, blushing.

That's right. She was single again. No! He couldn't think like this. Not now. She had just killed her last boyfriend and she was a mess. This was no time to ask her out on a date.

"Do you have your stuff?" he asked her, trying to change the subject.

She nodded. She had packed a few things and hid all the evidence before leaving Roderick's house. She had brought some clothing, some weapons. And then there was _that_ in the trunk.

"Alright let's get going!" he commanded.

They walked a few blocks towards Hungary's car.

"We should take my car. It'd be less suspicious."

Her face went pale as he opened the trunk of her car to take her things. His eyes widened and he turned to her with a look of fear on his face.

"He walked in while I was hiding the bodies! I couldn't leave any witnesses!" She claimed, "But I couldn't kill him. He's like a son to me."

"…He's still alive?" Gilbert asked, reaching out to wipe the blood off of Feliciano's face.

She nodded. The tears were starting up again. Gilbert closed the trunk and took the sobbing girl into his arms. He held her tight and told her it was going to be ok. He'd figure something out. They'd get Feliciano to a hospital.

"So where are we heading?" he asked her as they got into her car.

"…Poland," she revealed, "Feliks said I could stay with him until it was safe to come back to Germany."

"I'm not driving you to _Poland_." he groaned, "Why do we have to go to that idiot's house? Can't we go to Vash or something?"

Like hell he was going to help her get away with murdering her boyfriend only to drop her off at her ex's house!

"Vash hates Roderick! He'll be one of the biggest suspects!" she exclaimed, "Feliks isn't that bad! I don't understand why you hate him so much."

Because he dated you for two years. That's why. He couldn't stand it! She seemed to date every guy around except for him. Who'd be next? Toris? Vash? Feliciano? _Ludwig_?

Why couldn't she realise she belonged with him? He'd never mistreat her like that asshole did. If she had just gone out with him, none of this would have happened.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go to Feliks' house. It's not like I care!" He shouted.

Why was he angry at her? She felt like crying again. Damn it! When did she become such a cry-baby? She was grateful that Gilbert was helping her. She couldn't do this alone.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

He turned to look at her. She looked like she was going to cry again. He sighed. This wasn't like her at all. She wasn't this sensitive. Usually she'd really let him have it for talking to her like that.

"No, I'm sorry, " he apologized, "You've had a bad day and I'm just making it worse."

"Let's go," he said starting the car, "It's a long drive."

* * *

><p>I'm actually really against PolandxHungary. (Poland belongs with Lithuania!) But it adds to Prussia's jealousy, so why not?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who have read Stupid Bird(my story where Hungary goes insane and kills everyone who is close to Prussia, from Gilbird to Liechtenstein, out of jealousy), the part in bold is what inspired it.

Actually it was my friend's reaction to the part in bold. She still hasn't forgiven me for killing Gilbird and now she's angry because I told her I'm going to kill Russia soon ;)

* * *

><p>They were silent for the first hour and a half of the car trip. Elizaveta was still feeling confused. Every now and then she would turn and look at Gilbert who was concentrating on the road. She would stare at him, taking in every detail. His muscular arms, his deep red eyes, the cross he always wore around his neck, that little bird sitting on his head, that adorable grin that would appear on his face when he was in a good mood… She blushed as his eyes met hers. Did he realize she was staring?<p>

"…I think we should stop at a pharmacy and get some bandages for Feli," he stated, "At least until we can get him to a hospital…"

"Sure. That makes sense," she said, her face still bright red.

She had always been embarrassed about her feelings towards Gilbert. He was the only one who took her seriously. The only one who didn't treat her like a pathetic helpless girl. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by revealing her feelings. But she was beginning to wonder if he liked her back. Why else would he be going through all this trouble to help her?

They stopped at a pharmacy a few minutes later. Gilbert parked the car and took out his wallet. Elizaveta began to get out of the car.

"Stay here Liz," he advised her, "You're a wanted criminal."

She just stared at him. He was going to leave her alone? By herself? She didn't want him to leave, even if it would be for only a few minutes. She was scared.

"Don't worry hon," he said placing his hand on her shoulder, "you can trust me!"

"It's not like that! I trust you. I just-" she started before Gilbert handed her his bird.

"Here. Take Gilbird," he told her, "He'll keep you company until I get back. And you know I'll come back because there's no way in hell I'd leave him behind!"

She smiled and petted the small yellow bird.

"Take good care of him," Gilbert asked her as he walked away, "He's my best friend."

**Elizaveta began to feel jealous of the bird. She had always thought she was Gilbert's best friend. Why was this bird more important to him?** Whatever. He was trusting her to take care of him and that meant something. Right?

Gilbert picked up some bandages, some pain killers and antibacterial medicine. He hesitated as he left. Maybe he should get Liz something to cheer her up. He hated seeing her so depressed. But what could he get her? This was a pharmacy not a gift shop. In the end he bought her a pack of gum at the cash register. He knew it was the lamest present ever, but it was better than nothing.

When he got back into the car he found her crying. He dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"…I thought you weren't coming back…" she confessed.

"Oh, hon! Of course I came back!" He reassured her, "I would never leave…Gilbird."

"Is he really that important to you?" she asked him.

"He is. There is only one person who's more important to me…"

"Who?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's not do this now Liz," he said pulling away from her.

"No!" she begged, grabbing his arm, "I need to know… I…Gilbert…"

"…I love you Elizaveta. So don't worry, I'll always come back for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Elizaveta let go of his arm. He…loved her? Gilbert picked up the bags and took out a small pack of gum.

"Here," he said tossing it to her, "This is why I was so late. I was trying to find a present for you…"

She stared at him.

"I know it's the lamest present ever, I couldn't find anything else…"

"No! I love it," she exclaimed, "Thanks Gilbert."

Gilbert took Gilbird and got back in his seat. He started the car and drove away. After a few minutes he realized she had never responded to his confession. He felt so stupid. What was he going to do now that she knew how he felt? She had probably known all along. It was so obvious. But this was the first time he'd ever said it out loud.

He turned to look at her. She was staring at him again. He blushed and looked straight ahead at the road. What the hell was he going to do? She must think he's so stupid. And why the hell did he get her freaking pack of gum? That just made him look more pathetic!

"Stop the car," she ordered him.

Gilbert pulled over on the side of the road. He turned off the car and turned to face her.

"I know it's a little late to say this," she started, "but I love you Gilbert, I always have."

Gilbert gawked at her. Was this for real? Or was she mocking him?

"I should have asked you out instead of Roderick and Feliks, you're the one I want to be with," she explained, "You're the only one who understands me, who accepts me for who I am. I was too scared to ask you out. You're my best friend and I didn't want to lose you!"

Gilbert grinned. He just couldn't help himself. This was awesome!

"I know. I feel the same way," he told her, "So let's get Feli to a hospital, go to Feliks's house and then we'll sort this all ou-"

Elizaveta unbuckled her seatbelt and sat down in his lap. She pressed her lips against his and ran her fingers through his short silver hair. His eyes widened in shock. He pulled her closer, closing his eyes and kissing her back.

He wondered if she had done this with Roderick, as he trailed his fingers up and down her spine. Of course she had. They were together for three years. He discarded his jealous thoughts when he heard her moan with pleasure.

He smiled and began kissing her neck. He hesitantly slipped his fingers under her shirt, touching her bare skin. He waited before continuing, not sure how far she wanted him to go. It's not exactly that he was scared of her. Sure she was kind of…violent, but he wasn't scared of her. He was scared of losing her. He loved her with all his heart. He had been waiting for her to notice him for years. He couldn't mess this up.

"Nngh…D-doitsu?"

Hungary pulled away. He was waking up. What was she going to do? Feliciano must hate her now!

Gilbert sighed. He wished they could keep kissing, but they really had to get Feli to a hospital. He kissed her one last time before saying: "We'd better get going…"


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert could tell she was worried. Like she had said: Feliciano was like a son to her. He knew she was scared of how Feliciano was going to react when he woke up. He wanted to start a conversation to try and lighten the mood.

"So who was Roderick cheating on you with anyway?" he asked.

Maybe this wasn't the best topic, but he was curious.

"…Ludwig." She mumbled.

He slammed down on the breaks, stopping the car in the middle of the road. The cars behind him honked in protest.

"_You killed my little brother?_" he shouted at her.

"I-I…Gilbert I…"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this?" he hollered.

"Because … I knew you'd be upset…"

"Upset? You think I'm upset?" he asked her, "You killed West you…"

Gilbert gave up as he saw her eyes beginning to tear up again. Fuck. What the hell. Why did it have to be like this? What the fuck was his brother doing with Roderick of all people? Didn't he like Feli? He couldn't believe it. His brother couldn't be dead. Ludwig was strong.

"…He might not be dead…" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I-I…didn't beat him up as bad as Roderick...he was still breathing faintly when I…"

He quickly turned the car around and drove furiously towards Roderick's house a top speed.

"…Gilbert?"

He ignored her and continued towards that piano playing bastard's house.

"…I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

He loosened his grip on the steering wheel, but didn't slow down. He sighed. He couldn't stay angry at her.

"Let's just hope he's alright," he groaned.

She nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Sweetheart? I know I should probably have said this earlier, but please try not to kill people," he advised her.

"Use your words and not your fists…stuff like that…" he continued.

She gently punched his arm.

"It's ok with me because I'm into this kind of stuff," he sighed her, "but you really have to learn to control your temper."

"…This kind of stuff?" she asked him.

Gilbert blushed. He didn't want her to know he was into _that_.

"HELP ME! DOITSU! DOITSU!" Feliciano shouted as he woke up.

* * *

><p>yeah...um...Prussia is randomly a masochist at the end of this chapter...idk why that happened...just ignore it...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I've just been too exhausted to write anything.

* * *

><p>Ludwig stared at the Austrian who was lying next to him. He hadn't said a word in the past half hour. He mustered up enough strength to kick him.<p>

"Don't you die on me!" he grumbled.

"Shut up!" Roderick replied, "This is all your fault!"

Ludwig squirmed, trying for the thousandth time to find a way out of the cramped piano. He couldn't die in here. Not without seeing his Feliciano one last time.

"Just give up already!" Roderick griped, "There's no way out. We're going to bleed to death and suffocate in here because you couldn't control your fucking hormones!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"We wouldn't be here if you didn't kiss me!"

"Don't you think for a second that I would ever be attracted to someone like you!" Ludwig hissed, "I was only trying to make Feliciano jealous!"

"I don't give a shit! Just don't drag me into your stupid problems!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert pulled the car over on the side of the road. How many times was this going to happen? Couldn't he just drive the fucking car for twenty fucking minutes without any fucking distractions?<p>

"Don't worry hon, I'll handle this," he said picking up his purchases from the pharmacy and exiting the car.

He opened the trunk to find the frantic Italian thrashing around and crying his eyes out.

"Gilbert! Help me!" he pleaded, "Liz…she…your brother...oh God! Doitsu!"

Gilbert took Feliciano into his arms.

"I know…" he whispered.

How was he going to fix this? He knew Elizaveta was in the wrong but he had to defend her. This was all that piano playing bastard's fault! He decided to lie for her sake. Feli was pretty gullible. He'd just tell a little white lie and set him straight once they sorted this shit out.

"What do you remember?"

"Roderick and Doitsu were all covered in …blood…Liz…had her frying pan…I don't really remember…"

Thank God! This was going to be easy!

"Roderick tried to kill you and West. Hungary came and tried to stop him. She managed to run away and bring you with her. You were unconscious and you lost a lot of blood. She came to me for help and now we're on our way to save West."

Feliciano nodded. Gilbert began tending to his wounds. He couldn't believe Liz could have done this to a defenseless person like Feli. He was beat up pretty bad, but he survived. He hoped his brother was ok. He didn't care about Roderick. He actually kind of hoped he was dead…

* * *

><p>Austria isn't dead because if he was dead, I couldn't make him suffer. And that would be no fun.<p>

Italy is way too easy to manipulate.


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert continued to speed his way towards Roderick's house, praying that West was ok. Feli was now sitting in the back with Liz. He was glad they were getting along. It sucked that they had to lie to Feli, but if he knew what had really happened he'd probably run away from them.

Gilbert parked the car in the driveway. He handed Gilbird to Elizaveta.

"You two stay here," he commanded, "I'll go see if…he's alright…"

"Doitsu…" Feliciano sobbed.

Gilbert sighed. He leaned in and kissed Elizaveta and ruffled Feli's hair before heading towards the house. There were blood stains all over the floor. He winced, picturing his girl beating the shit out of his worst enemy and his little brother. God, he hoped he was alright.

He laughed nervously when he spotted the piano at the side of the room. It was surrounded by a pool of blood. _Great job hiding the bodies Liz, _he thought sarcastically, _not obvious _at all.

Gilbert slowly opened the piano. He froze when he saw Ludwig and Roderick lying in a pool of blood.

"...W-West?" he asked nervously.

His brother didn't respond. He poked him and called out his name a few more times.

"No! Don't die West! You're too awesome to die!" he cried as he shook his brother.

"Ah! What the hell Gilbert? That hurts!" Ludwig shouted.

"West! You're still alive!" He exclaimed as he dragged his brother out of the piano.

He placed his brother down on the floor. Gilbert looked back into the piano, staring at Roderick's corpse.

"…It's too late to save him. What a shame," he sighed as he closed the piano.

"I'm not dead you idiot!" Roderick shouted.

"He shall be missed…" Gilbert said as he picked up his little brother and began to walk away.

"Gilbert! Come back here!" Roderick yelled.

"I miss him so much already! I can almost hear the sound of his voice, yelling at me like he always did…"

"This isn't funny Gilbert!" Roderick shouted.

"…We can't just leave him…" Ludwig pointed out.

Gilbert rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity. Of course they could leave him. They were doing it right now.

"Why did you kiss that asshole anyway?" Gilbert asked him.

"I was trying to make Feliciano jealous, but Liz walked in instead of him..."

Gilbert winced. How was he going to explain what Liz did? What was there to explain?

"Um…look…West…about what happened with Liz…she…"

Ludwig's eyes widened in shock when he spotted Feliciano and Elizaveta waiting outside. What was he doing here? No. More importantly, what was _she _doing here?

"Doitsu!" Feliciano cried as he ran towards them.

Elizaveta followed him, holding the bags from the pharmacy.

"I'm sorry…about earlier…I overreacted…" she said.

He stared at her for a while before saying : "No, it's ok. I'm fine."

Gilbert and Liz tried to clean up Ludwig's wounds. He was a lot worse than Feli. Elizaveta noticed that Gilbert didn't bring Roderick with him. Did this mean he really was…Not that she cared. She was with Gilbert now. She couldn't care less about Roderick.

"We really need to get you guys to a hospital," Gilbert sighed.

They got up and started to walk towards Liz's car when they heard police sirens.


	8. Chapter 8

*Sigh* I have been avoiding this fic because it's almost done.

Gilbert tensed up. Shit…

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

What the hell was he suppose to do now! He had finally gotten the girl of his dreams and now she was going to be arrested for attempted murder! He'd never get to see her…unless he was arrested too. God, he had helped her hadn't he? He was screwed.

A cop stepped out of the car and walked towards them.

"The neighbors called saying there was some noise."

Gilbert gulped. Damn it!

"What happened here?" the officer asked, taking a good look at Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Vee! Roddy tried to kill me and my boyfriend, but Lizzie and Gilly saved us!" He said, grinning.

Everyone stared at him in complete silence.

"…B-boyfriend?" Ludwig asked nervously.

The Italian blushed and looked away. Ludwig shyly took Feli's hand into his own.

"And where is this Roddy person?" The policeman asked.

"…He's inside," Gilbert said, pointing at the house.

* * *

><p><strong>HELP!<strong> Sealand….not…letting me…write….my fics….forcing…me…to …watch …her animes…*being dragged away from keyboard by bff*

I have to watch all of Baccano, Higurashi, Amatsuki, Ao no Exorcist, Tiger & Bunny & FLCL now or she is gonna kill me :(

(Emily stop acting like I write all the time and don't watch anything! Don't you remember School Days? Welcome to the NHK? Excel Saga? Summer Wars? Akira? All the other things I've watched this summer?...Plus all these non-anime things I've watched? )


	9. Chapter 9

"Dude I could kiss you right now!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Ludwig instinctively pulled Feliciano closer. Feli smiled and cuddled with him.

"Is it really ok to let him take the blame for this incident?" Ludwig asked uneasily.

"Of course it is! We can't let my girl go to jail!"

Liz blushed at being called his girl. She wasn't to sure how to react to all this. And then the image of Roderick lip-locked with Ludwig popped into her mind. That bastard deserved to go to jail! Cheating on her and trying to tear Ludwig and Feliciano apart, what a dick!

"All in favor of letting Roderick take the blame say I!" She shouted.

"I!"

"I!"

"Take the blame?"

"Alright it's settled!"

"What's settled?" The policeman asked, stepping out of the house.

"We're going to my house for pasta! Ve!"

Gilbert smiled. This kid was smarter than he looks.

"Well you'll have to eat your pasta later. I'm bringing you down to the station to be interrogated."

* * *

><p>This was supposed to be the last chapter but I am streeeeeeeeeeetching it out. Wow that was short but hopefuly the next ones will be longer….sorry for never updating….<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE don't correct me about the human names. Gilbert Beillschmidt/Weillschmidt I don't care which is "canon", the author doesn't use either, he simply calls this man Prussia. Just read the chapter and ignore that one detail. I don't know which is right and I don't particularly care. He is still my favorite character either way.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was becoming increasingly anxious. They never got a chance to get their stories straight. They were being watched during the whole ride to the police station. Once they got there, they were placed in different rooms, waiting to be interrogated. Gilbert played with a loose thread on his shirt. Had anyone been interviewed yet? What did they say? What was he supposed to say? Was Liz alright?<p>

His head shot up when someone opened the door. A tall blond man with bushy eyebrows came in and sat down across the table from him. Gilbert stared uneasily at the gun sticking out of his coat pocket. Who was this man? A police officer? A lawyer?

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. I just have a few questions to ask you Mr. Weillschmidt."

"H-how do you know my name?" Gilbert asked nervously, wrapping the thread around his palm.

"We have already talked with Mr. Edelstein"

_We_? There was more than one of them? Does this mean they could be interviewing someone else right now? Could it be Liz? Would she confess?

"Oh? And what did that liar say?" He chuckled nervously.

"I'm not required to tell you his testimony, only to verify it. Let's get started. What's your relationship with Miss Héderváry?"

Gilbert almost fell out of his chair. What kind of question was that?

"I don't see how that's relevant to the case-"

"Oh I can assure you Mr. Weillschmidt, it's very relevant. What is your relationship with her?"

"She's a childhood friend," he explained, not truly lying but not revealing the truth.

"I don't think you've understood my question," Arthur replied, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table, "Are you romantically involved with her?"

Gilbert's face paled and he fidgeted nervously with the ends of his shirt, creating a huge tear.

"I…I wouldn't say _romantically involved_…"

"What would you say?"

"…We're just friends…I mean I've loved her since forever but nothing ever happened…she did kiss me a few hours ago…but I don't know if anything is going to happen…"

"So she is cheating on her boyfriend with you."

"No! It's not like that! We both thought he was dead!"

"Oh?"

"No! Wait….fuck. It wasn't like that."

"What was it like? Please enlighten me Mr. Weillschmidt."

"She was trying to protect West-"

"West?"

"My brother, Ludwig."

"Alright, please continue," Arthur said, writing that down.

"She was trying to protect him and she beat up Roderick pretty bad. I wasn't there-"

"So how do you know what happened?"

"Will you let me finish?" Gilbert asked, annoyed.

Arthur nodded.

"I wasn't there, but I saw him earlier when we were out the house and I've go to say she went a little overboard. Anyway, he was really hurt and she got scared and ran away, bringing Feli with her. She came to me and told me she thought she had killed Roderick. We went to get some bandages for Feli and we fixed him up then we went back for West and you guys got there," he finished, "Nice response time by the way. You got there, what, a whole four hours after the crime was committed?"

"We try our best," Arthur replied with a chuckle.

"How was Feliciano injured?"

"He tried to protect his boyfriend, West, and Roderick attacked him. Liz saved him. She saved everyone. She's a hero."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Weillschmidt."

"Can I leave now?"

"I'm sorry. You'll have to stay here until this whole mess is sorted out."

Gilbert was left alone to destroy his shirt as he waited for everyone else to be interviewed.


End file.
